Retailers routinely display electronic items of merchandise, such as mobile (e.g. cellular) telephones, audio players, game consoles, personal data assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, DSLRs, laptop computers, tablets, e-readers and the like, for customers to examine before making a purchase. Retailers often desire the item of merchandise to be powered so that the customer can operate the item of merchandise and evaluate its features. At the same time, the retailers do not want the item of merchandise to be stolen or removed from the display area by an unauthorized person. Accordingly, the item of merchandise may be operatively coupled to a merchandise security device including a power adapter cord that monitors and protects the item of merchandise from theft or removal. The merchandise security device or a remote alarm module includes sensor electronics for monitoring whether the power adapter cord remains securely attached and electrically coupled to the item of merchandise. In particular, the sensor electronics trigger an audible or visible alarm to alert store personnel of a possible theft in the event that the power adapter cord is detached from the electronic item of merchandise, or alternatively, the power adapter cord is cut, severed or kinked excessively such that the electrical connection with the item of merchandise is interrupted. When required by the item of merchandise, the merchandise security device may also include power electronics, such as a transformer, voltage regulator, or the like, for providing an appropriate level of power or voltage to operate the displayed item of merchandise.
Merchandise display systems for displaying and powering an electronic item of merchandise and merchandise security devices for additionally protecting the item from theft in the aforementioned manner are known. It is also known to provide a power adapter cord for electrically coupling an electronic item of merchandise to an external power source. For example, the power adapter cord may be the voltage transformer and power cable supplied by the manufacturer of the item of merchandise and commonly referred to as a “charging cable.” Alternatively, the power adapter cord may be a relatively short cable, commonly referred to as a “pigtail,” that electrically couples the item of merchandise to the electrical power signal of a merchandise display system or to the power electronics of a merchandise security device. In the latter instance, the power electronics may include electrical leads connected to a power output port provided on the merchandise display device such that the power adapter cord electrically couples the power output port of the merchandise security device to a power input port on the item of merchandise. As a result, the power adapter cord has a preselected connector at one end that engages the power output port provided on the merchandise display device. In an alternative arrangement, the preselected connector is omitted and the end of the power adapter cord is permanently connected, such as hard-wired, directly to the power electronics.
In the past, the other end of the power adapter cord required numerous different connectors to electrically couple the power electronics of the merchandise security device to the particular type of power input port provided on the item of merchandise. Recently, manufacturers of electronic items of merchandise have increasingly configured the power input port as a standard Universal Serial Bus (USB) connector from the micro connector family, commonly known as a “standard micro-USB receptacle” or, as used herein, a “standard micro-USB jack.”
As used herein, the term “power adapter cord” is intended to include any cable, cord, adapter or pigtail containing one or more conductors for providing electrical power to an item of merchandise from an external source of electrical power. By way of example and not limitation, the external source of power in the exemplary embodiments of the invention is a merchandise security device including power electronics for providing an electrical power signal to an electronic item of merchandise at an appropriate operating power or voltage. The power adapter cord functions to power the item of merchandise, or alternatively, to charge an internal battery that operates the item of merchandise in the absence of an external power source. For purposes of illustrating, describing and explaining the present invention, the electronic item of merchandise is provided with a power input port configured as a standard micro-USB jack. Accordingly, the power adapter cord must have a compatible micro-USB plug on the end configured to mate with the standard micro-USB jack of the power input port provided on the item of merchandise. A standard micro-USB jack and standard micro-USB plug connection has a slight interference fit. As such, a limited amount of force is required to engage the plug with the jack and to thereafter remove (i.e. extract) the plug from the jack. Unfortunately, the slight interference fit is not sufficient to prevent a legitimate customer from inadvertently detaching the power adapter cord from the item of merchandise and causing a “false” alarm of the merchandise security device. Likewise, the slight interference fit is not sufficient to prevent a shoplifter from detaching the power adapter cord without damaging the power input port of the item of merchandise.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a merchandise security device including a power adapter cord having a connector that is more securely retained within the power input port of an electronic item of merchandise. There exists a further and more particular need for a power adapter cord for electrically coupling an item of electronic merchandise to a merchandise security device having a connector at one end configured to lock into a power input port provided on the item of merchandise. There exists a specific need for a power adapter cord having a micro-USB plug at one end that is more securely retained within a power input port provided on an electronic item of merchandise that is configured as a standard micro-USB jack so that the power adapter cord cannot be readily detached from the item of merchandise without causing damage to the power input port.